Moods or sentiments often are expressed in text documents distributed through the internet or other communication media, such as blog entries, tweets, posts on social. networking websites, online conversations, and newspaper articles. Analysis of the moods or sentiments expressed by such text documents has become a valuable tool for various purposes, including marketing, customer relationship management, political analysis, and brand analysis.